Dynamic Hammer
The Dynamic Hammer is a non explosive entry weapon designed to break down doors but allow the user, and his or her team mates, to still use the door frame and walls for cover. The model of Dynamic Hammer seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame is the Blackhawk Dynamic Entry Thor’s Hammer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Campaign The Dynamic Hammer has three usable appearances in the Modern Warfare Endgame. The first appearance is in Willing Patriots where Private 1st Class Ramirez uses such a weapon to knock down doors in the Training Tower while taking down OpFor and Spetsnaz targets. The Dynamic Hammer is first used in combat to breach a house during the events of Border Skirmish to rescue the co-pilot of an E-2 Hawkeye AWAC. During the Raven’s Trail the player has to support the TF-141 agent Huntsman as he destroys a door, using a Dynamic Hammer, to access on overwatch position of an Internet Café in Pretoria while they provide support in the attempt to capture Alexander Clarke. The Dynamic Hammer has it’s last appearance in Romeo Sierra where Ramirez uses the tool to break open doors in the Moscow Metro while searching for a Russian Command Post. Spec Ops The Dynamic Hammer is only used by the player in the Spec Ops Mission The Tower, which is based on the training tower from Willing Patriots, to knock down doors to find targets. It’s recommended to do the simple breach, rather then the breach and grenade as it’s highly likely that this will ‘kill’ civilian targets which will penalize the player and prevent them earning three stars. Dynamic Hammers appear in the missions High Octane and Elite Operative in the hands of Fantics who Duel Wield them with Riot Bucklers. Multiplayer Fantics, including the hammer wielding variant, appear in the Multiplayer Mode Survival where they try and kill the players. The Dynamic Hammer despite being usable in Spec Ops and the Campaign can’t be picked up in Multiplayer for balancing reasons. Call of Duty: From the Cold Campaign An older Dynamic Hammer is featured in Call of Duty: From the Cold (the Hammer bears more of a resemblance to a regular Sledge Hammer) and features in at least one level, Under the Radar where Corporal Owens uses the weapon to break into a locked room where the Russian Work Crew are based before they head off to the Duga 4 Worksite. Dynamic Hammer vs. Breaching Charge When breaching doors the both the Dynamic Hammer and the Breaching Charge can easily open a pathway. Since the Dynamic Hammer uses a Mechanical Breaching Action and the Charge uses Explosive Breaching Action there are differences that occur once the door is down. When using the Breaching Charge the player is given a ‘period of grace’ where enemies inside are stunned and react slowly to the players appearance making them relatively easy targets. The Dynamic Hammer does not give the player the same luxury and after the initial shock the enemies will return fire at a normal rate. The draw back of the Breaching Charge however, is that after the period of grace the player is usually exposed to any surviving enemies and can easily be killed, especially on Hardened and Veteran Difficulties, once time returns to normal. The Dynamic Hammer allows the player to breach behind cover and stay there picking off the enemy one by one, or forcing them to come to your position. In addition the player can also Frag and Breach or Flash and Breach to damage or stun enemies behind doors. Players should keep in mind however, that hostages might be behind the door and that such actions could result in their death and as such failure of the mission. Trivia Norse Runes that spell Mjolnir can be seen on the Hammer’s Haft, this is a reference to the Hammer being a Blackhawk Dynamic Entry Thor’s Hammer. The Dynamic Hammer can be used as a deadly albeit clumsy melee weapon which can kill an enemy with a single hit. In Under the Radar, Corporal Owens's character model dosn't feature a Dynamic Hammer when he climbs onto the dock. It's possible he picked up the weapon between reaching land and the infiltration of the Submarine Base. References http://www.afmo.com/BlackHawk_Dynamic_Entry_Thor_s_Hammer_DE_TH_p/215-00916.htm Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold